


Coffee and Cold Mornings

by supercoollock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoollock/pseuds/supercoollock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush. Dean tries to tell said crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cold Mornings

                       Cas was kneeling on the sidewalk tying his shoes. Behind him, Dean had his bag slung over his shoulder, holding two mugs and wondering how he was going to do this. Maybe heshould just come right out and say it? Hell, maybe he should just grab him and kiss him. No, that would weird him out. He should just act natural. Yeah, act natural.

                       Cas mutteredsomething from the ground and Dean snapped out of his internal monologue. “What?” Dean squawked –thank you, puberty- hoping it hadn’t been anything important. What if hehad said something about the thing? Cas frowned as he straightened up, pointing to Dean’s backpack, “I just said that you really shouldn’t do that, you could curve your spine.” Oh. 

                       Dean handed one of the mugs to Cas and shifted his bag onto both shoulders, “Is that better?” “Yes, it is actually. I don’t know why you insist that not taking care of yourself is cool. It’s kind of idiotic. And we should probably start walking or we’ll miss first period.” Right.

                      Cas hadn’t said anything about the thing because Cas didn’t think anything was wrong. Because Cas wasn’t having weird gay thoughts about his best friend. Fuck, Cas was saying something again. Pay attention, act natural.

                       “You said you had something to say to me? Something important? Does it have to do with Jo from chem? You like her, right? Did you ‘tap that’?” Cas did little air quotes with his fingers, oblivious to how adorable it made him look, with his messy hair and the way that, even though usually he’s really quiet, when you get him talking about something he really cares about his face just lights up and… wow, that was even gayer than usual. He had probably just broken a record. Be cool, Dean, be cool.

                        “No, that’s the thing Cas, oh wow I don’t know how to say this. Umm, you know when you drink coffee in the morning and it’s really cold?” Or he could just babble. Because babbling was so much better. Oh shit, Cas was doing the head tilt thing again, “The coffee or the morning?”

                        “The morning is cold and the coffee is hot, okay Cas? Don’t be an idiot. Not that you’re an idiot. Sorry.” This was going to be way harder than he thought, “So anyways, you’re drinking your coffee and you get that feeling, like close to your heart and it’s all warm?” Cas frowned, “I do not drink coffee.”

                        “Oh. How about tea? Does that happen with tea?” Oh god, they were a couple blocks from school now, he had better hurry up and tell him. “I suppose it could happen with tea as well, why? Is it relevant?”

                        Cas was doing the squinty-eye thing that he always did when he was confused. Great. Dean was going to have to go all out with explaining this one. “It’s really relevant. Because…well its relevant because I feel like that when I see you. Like in my heart. I guess.” Wow, and he called Sammy a girl.

                         “Are you saying I give you heartburn?” Cas was staring at him like he had gone insane, probably because he had.

                          “No, I’m saying that I really like you,” confessed Dean, hoping Cas would finally get the point.

                          “I assumed that mutual liking was the basis of our relationship.” Apparently the point had yet to be gotten.

                           “Cas stop being a smartass, I mean that I really like hanging out with you,” Dean said, “and also we should date.” Real smooth, that was definitely how he had planned telling Cas. Now Cas would freak out and never talk to him again, and probably tell people about how super gay Dean Winchester tried to ask him out and… “Okay.”

                          “Okay? Just like that?” Dean sputtered. He had freaked out for weeks over this, he had lost sleep over this, he had TURNED DOWN PIE because he was so worried about this and all Cas said was okay? The least Cas could do was act a little surprised. “Just like that,” Cas countered, and all of a sudden there were fingers laced around Dean’s and Cas was smiling and there was a voice in his ear whispering, “It took you long enough.”

                           School could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thanks for reading it! I've just started writing fanfics, so if you have any advice i would love to hear it! Thanks!


End file.
